Back to the Future
by Kazie Solo
Summary: [AU, Teamwork Fic] Goten gets zapped to Mirai Trunks' timeline, and things heat up at his arrival. Gohan thinks he's an enemy, although Trunks is determined to prove him wrong. Will things ever get better?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, Kaz! But no, this is not my work. This is actually a teamwork fic, where ANYONE can write the continuation, as long as nobody else is doing it yet. For details, please check http://kawaiigoten.topcities.com/chainreaction.htm

Here's the prologue of this fic. Chapter 1 is currently being written by Alicia, and expect it to be up anytime soon! If you want to take part in writing this fic, let me know. I'm sort of in charge of the writing process. ^^; So read, enjoy, and please don't forget to review! If you have any questions, just put it in your review. ^-^

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future**  
Prologue by RC (Avalon Elf Princess)

The 12-year-boy looked around him. Everything was... strange. The place was all in ruins. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud. He looked down at the ground, his memory backtracking to what just happened. He and his best friend, Trunks, had collected the dragonballs out of boredom. Trunks had wished that they could fight Cell, which was a terrible mistake. 

Cell had come back to life and gotten into Capsule Corporation. Bulma had been working on a time machine when Cell had attacked. During the battle, Cell had punched Gohan and knocked him back. The force caused Gohan to switch the lever on the machine, apparently unnoticed. 

Then Gohan and Goku worked together, and defeated Cell.

He had tried to help them, but Gohan had shoved him back, out of the way... into the time machine. His elbow had hit a button, everything had gone white, and now he was here. 

He kicked at the ground, sending a cloud of dust up. "Well, I might as well go home and try to figure out what happened."

The boy set off at a nice jog. He left the city, traveled to his home and walked in the door.

Chichi looked up and gasped. She knocked over the chair she was sitting on as she jumped up. "Guh-Goku? Goku, is that you? It's been thirteen years since you died from that disease! How in the world did you come back? Why are you so young? Maybe you got reborn again! Oh, this is wonderful! Goku? What's wrong?"

The boy stared at Chichi. Goku? Dead? But how? She had said he had died thirteen years ago. "Don't you recognize me?" the boy asked.

"You're Goku! Of course I do! You've got to be! You have his same hair and eyes! You look exactly like him!"

"What happened here? Why is everything in ruins?"

"The androids. They go around and destroy everything. Gohan and Trunks often go to fight them. Gohan makes me so worried! But with you here, I'm sure everything will be all right!"

The boy looked shocked. "But what about m---, I mean, Goten?"

"Goten? Who's Goten?"

Then it hit him. He knew where he was. He took a few steps back, turned and ran out the door.

"Goku! Come back!"

"I'm not Goku!"

Chichi gasped. "Then... who?"

The boy ran. He didn't know where he was heading. He just ran. After long time, he got tired and sank to his knees, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. He opened them and looked at the sky. 

_Why? Why am I here? Why am I in Future Trunks' timeline? I have to be. Dad is dead, I'm not even born, and the androids are destroying everything. I have to be. It's the only possible choice._

He stood up. "But... now that I'm here, how do I get back home? This is so not good."


	2. Trusting

A/N: Well, everyone, here's the next chapter! I had a little idea and shared it with Alicia, so then we decided to both write this chapter. So... we hope you like it! Chapter Two will be written by SSM... anyone want to do Chapter Three? For if not, Alicia is willing to write the third chapter. Just let me know in your review.

For questions, comments and the like, please leave it in your review. Thanks a lot!

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future  
**Chapter One: Trusting  
By Alicia and Kaz

"But... now that I'm here, how do I get back home? This is so not good."

Twelve-year-old Goten shook his head as he continued to walk around, ignoring the world around him. After all, it wasn't his world. He didn't belong in the time he was in, and he wasn't supposed to be in that time either. "Thirteen years," Goten told himself. "Dad has been dead for thirteen years, and all the other Z-Senshi are dead, save Oniichan and Trunks... Oniichan..." his voice trailed off as an idea struck him, but then he quickly abandoned it. "It wouldn't work... I mean, what do will I do, what will I say when I see him? _Hi, Gohan! I'm Goten, your little brother from another timeline! Guess what? Bulma's gonna finish a time machine and she'll send Trunks to the past and he saves Dad from getting killed and so the world will be saved from the androids!_"

He rolled his eyes. "Pathetic. Just pathetic," he muttered as he sighed. "I'll NEVER get back home if this is the case... I'm going to be stuck in this timeline forever, with a pair of evil androids and a nearly lifeless Earth. And... I won't have anyone..." his voice trailed off as he felt two powerful kis at a distance. Fearing that those power levels belonged to 17 and 18, Goten quickly supressed his ki, and crept slowly to where the fighters were.

But they weren't 17 and 18.

"I can't do it!" a lavender-haired boy with a familiar face exclaimed as he sunk back to the ground in defeat and exhaustion, tears coming to his deep blue eyes. He was wearing a Capsule Corporation shirt that confirmed his true identity to the spying demi-saiyajin. He was Trunks, 13-year old Mirai Trunks.

Across him stood an older man, wearing the all-too-familiar fighting gi of the Son family, with jet-black hair and sharp raven eyes that were filled with pain, anguish and anger at the same time. With sure steps, he strode towards his apprentice and blurted out in a sharp tone, "Are you just going to give up?! Are you just going to let our efforts go to waste?! You said you wanted to save the world from the androids! You said you wanted to avenge the death of so many people, especially the death of your father! But why are you surrendering?! Don't give up, Trunks!"

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but I just can't!" Trunks wailed in reply as tears fell from his eyes. "It's too hard... I'm too weak... Super Saiyan... I can't do that, I can't attain that, even though I want to, but I just can't! And I HATE it! I so hate it! And I hate myself for being so weak, so useless! I JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" he yelled at Gohan, when a powerful blow struck him right at his face, and the sudden force sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Trunks," Gohan began in a deadly serious tone, indicating that he was certainly not pleased with the way his student acted. "You have enormous potential. That's why I never stopped training you, that's why I never gave up on you, although until now you still aren't capable of transforming into Super Saiyan. But I'm sure that if you try hard enough, you'll attain that in time. Just don't give up. That's what I want you to do." He then folded his arms in front of his chest and added, "And stop crying. Warriors don't cry."

Vegeta's son wiped away the tears he shed as he got up, and then, he turned to his sensei with determined eyes. "Arigatou, sensei. I... I won't give up. I promise."

Gohan nodded, his face reflecting a bit of pride, and then he walked towards Trunks and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, little bro," he said before he hugged the younger warrior. "Let's not give up, because if we do, we won't have any future. We're the only ones left with the potential to save the world from the androids. Only me, your sensei and big brother; and you, my student and little brother."

A twinge of jealousy crept up to Goten as the teacher-and-student continued their conversation, his jealousy caused by the fact that Gohan considered Trunks as his _little brother_ and that Gohan would NEVER recognize him, even if he would show up in front of them right then and there. He knew that Gohan would only shoo him away, or even hurt him for claiming to be related to him by blood, and that caused more pain in the pre-teen at the moment.

He didn't want to know what would happen next to Gohan and his _little brother_, so Goten got up and ran away once more, not knowing where he was going and not realizing that his power level just flared up due to the development of his emotions. He just ran and ran, just like what he did earlier. However, he did not know that both warriors felt his presence, and the Mirai counterpart of his best friend was now forcing Gohan to let him talk to the stranger.

"No, Trunks, don't!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Trunks' arm to prevent him from running after Goten. "You don't know who he is, or where he came from! For all we know, he may be an android, and I'm sure you felt his strong power level!"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think so, Gohan. I mean, the androids' auras have a different... touch. It's as if you can really tell that they're evil. And I don't feel that on him. Come on, Gohan!" he blurted out. "And besides, if he was an enemy, why did he run away? Why didn't he attack us? Geez, Gohan. You're too serious."

"We don't have time for games such as these, Trunks," the older saiyajin said with narrowed eyes. "I don't trust any strangers, and you know that. I don't want to hear you talking about that kid, nor do I want to see you by him, am I clear?!"

"Hai, sensei," Trunks answered as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no use arguing with Gohan, who was never related to him by blood, but had been so protective over him the past few days, just like how a big brother would care for his little brother. And he knew that the right thing to do would be to just obey him.

But there was this thing called _temptation_.

Trunks saw the boy again just a few minutes after he trained with Gohan. He had asked his master to allow him to go around their training area for a while, and to his surprise, he saw the very same boy earlier, sitting on a corner of the wilderness, alone and seemingly very depressed. However, when Trunks made his way to him, the boy's raven eyes snapped open, and he immediately fled.

"Hey, wait up!" Trunks called out as he sprinted after the boy, for he wanted to talk to him badly. Somehow, he felt something for the boy, as if they shared a certain bond... of friendship, perhaps. However, the boy kept running, and Trunks was getting desperate. "Come on! Slow down!" he yelled as he continue to run after Goten, his determination being his fuel to get to the other boy.

And by some miracle, Trunks managed to catch the boy. He dove towards Goten's feet and his sudden assault caused the other boy to yell in shock. However, there were no hostile feelings between them, for even if they were both down on the floor already, covered in dust and sand, they just laughed. They laughed as if they were best of friends, as if they had known each other for their entire lives.

When their laughing fit was over, they squatted on the ground right next to each other and stared at the world that spread before them in silence. Then Trunks started talking, although why he did so, he did not know. He talked about his life. His dreams. His ambitions. His fears. His pain. He talked about it as if he was talking to his best friend, even though he was with a complete stranger at that time.

Well... not really a _complete_ stranger, although Goten was certainly not Mirai Trunks' _best friend_...

"Trunks?" Goten asked rather absent-mindedly as he stared at the setting sun with concerned yet lonely eyes; his black, spiky hair moving in synchronization with the soft breeze.

However, the other saiyajin turned to him in complete surprise. "H-how did you know my name?!"

"I... I..." Goten stuttered and then he got up and began to run. However, Trunks grabbed his arm before he could go any further, and looked at him straight in the eyes as he once again asked Goten how in the world did he know his name. But Goten didn't want to tell him, even if a part of him wanted to. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he threw Trunks to the ground, and then, he ran.

"Come back!" Trunks screamed as he saw the boy fade away into a blur at a distance. "Wait, don't go! Please, come back! I... I don't even know your name!"

"Trunks, I told you. He's just like the rest."

Trunks got up and spun around to see his teacher standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and with a frown on his face. However, Trunks refused to accept that the boy was just like the rest. "No, he's not!" he protested. "He's just scared! He's not like all the rest, Gohan! I felt it! And I'm going to catch him---"

"No," Gohan said sternly. "We don't have time, Trunks. I told you that earlier. We don't have time to play hide-and-seek with that kid. And didn't I tell you not to hang out with him?!"

"Maybe he can help us with the androids!" Trunks exclaimed with hopeful eyes. "You felt his power level, Gohan. He's strong! And he's good! I mean, if he was with the androids, he would have---"

"I don't trust him."

"Why?!" Trunks snapped angrily, suddenly feeling defensive and protective of his newfound friend. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he just did. To Gohan, the kid might be a stranger, but to him, the boy was not. He was... some sort of... long-lost friend, finally found.

"I don't want to see you by him again," Gohan said sternly instead. "And I'm saying that for the last time. We must be careful, Trunks. We know that the androids are our enemies, but we don't know who their allies are. And that's the dangerous part. Trusting people as easily as you did earlier will put you and our future in danger."

Trunks still refused to accept that. "But Gohan, he's nice! I swear he is! And everything will be alright, so don't---"

"STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!" Gohan yelled as his overprotectiveness took over. "Trunks, face the truth! We are the two remaining defenders of this world, and we are in a world where danger lurks at all places. A world where ANYONE can be the enemy. I can be killed. You can be killed. Anybody can."

Silence took over as they stared into each other's eyes. A few moments later, however, Trunks averted his eyes and looked away, indicating that Gohan had won the battle. The older saiyajin looked at the direction where Goten disappeared to, then turned back to look at Trunks with an extremely concerned look as he said, "Trust your friends... but choose them wisely."


	3. More Mystery

A/N: Here's Chapter Two, everyone! Brought to you by SSM! Now we still don't have an author for Chapter Three, although Alicia is willing to write the next chapter, if needed. If you want to write Chapter Three, please email or IM me, so we can get things arranged. If nobody emails or IMs me by Monday then I'll give Alicia the permission to write the next chapter. Alright? 

For questions, comments and the like, please leave it in your review. Thanks a lot!

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future  
**Chapter Two: More Mystery  
By Super-Saiyan-Monkey

Later that night, Trunks lay down on his bed, unable to sleep, disturbed by the kid he met earlier. It was strange, but he felt like he had known him all his life when he only talked to him earlier that day --- and he felt funny, like they had some sort of friendship bond. 

_I'm going to find that guy, whether Gohan likes it or not. _

With that thought in mind, he got up from his bed, and jumped out of the window, trying not to disturb his mother who was just nearby, tinkering over the heaps of metal and trying to build a time machine. Trunks then began to search for the mysterious young lad, who unfortunately, hid his ki very well. 

_I guess I have to do it the hard way..._

Goten was out by the lake that he and Gohan would go fishing in, back in his own timeline. He had a lot of fun times at the lake, but when he looked down at the water and saw his reflection, he immediately grew homesick. He looked so much like his father, and it made him miss his home, his family, his friends, and everything he took granted for. He picked up a stone, threw it to the water, and walked away, towards a tree. "I wish I was home again. I wish I Gohan was here. He would know what to do."

And with that, Goten fell asleep.

"Mom, I'm home," Gohan greeted as he walked inside the place he called his home, but never felt like one for so long. He trudged towards the kitchen, eager to see food and his mother slaving over the oven, like how it was every night, but this time, Chi-chi was nowhere to be found. "Mom, where are you?!"

When Gohan went to the living room and didn't find her, he panicked. _What if the androids found out where I lived... and killed... no... it can't be..._

He continued to look for Chi-chi, praying, hoping, practically _begging_ to the gods not to let him find her mother dead. However, much to his relief, he found his mother in the final room, his bedroom. She was at his desk, looking at a picture. Utterly glad that she was alive and well, Gohan walked over and kissed her in the forehead. "Hey mom, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the picture she was holding.

And what he saw made his heart cringe. It was a picture of all three of them before Goku, his father, died. Gohan was on his father's shoulders as Chi-chi was in his arms, with her arms around his neck. It was the last picture they ever took together, and it filled Gohan's heart with pain.

"I think I'm going insane Gohan." Chi-chi whispered as she sat the picture down and looked up at her son. 

"What do you mean mom?" Gohan asked as he bent down a little closer to look at his mother in the eye, with eyes that were so serious, and filled with so much pain. The old cheerful Gohan was lost, never to return to the surface. There was much history in those eyes. But Gohan was strong, and never liked to let his guard down, afraid of what would happen if he would. But he found himself doing it sometimes... and this was one of those times. 

Chi-chi in the other hand, she always had that hurtful look in her eyes. Every since her beloved Goku died, she cried herself to sleep. Every time Gohan would come home, bleeding because of those androids, she cried for him. Chi-chi never laughed, never smiled in the loving way like she used too. Everyday was a rain cloud for the woman. 

Gohan saw this and his heart bent in half because of it.

"I saw" Chi-chi began but she immediately broke down. Her hands came to her face as tears begin to flow. 

"Saw what?" he asked softly as he hugged his mother, then rocked her back and forth as she cried. Chi-chi shook her head as she cried even more. He looked down at her; she was a wreck. However, he did not know what to do for her, he was so lost. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Gohan pulled her away once she stopped crying. "What did you see?" he asked as Chi-chi looked down at the family picture

"Your father."

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed as he stood up in utter surprise. However, Chi-chi was dead serious as she looked up at her son, who was suddenly filled with a thousand emotions, some of which she could not comprehend. 

"He looked like a young teenager though, but Gohan he looked just like him!"

Gohan calmed down and leaned on his desk, looking straight ahead. "What... happened?"

Chi-chi looked up at her son, who didn't take his eyes off whatever he was staring at. Her eyes loweredd to the floor as she started to narrate her encounter with the Goku-look-alike earlier. "I was inside the house when he walked in and threw open the door. I thought it was Goku, so I called him by that name, and then told him that he looked younger than before he died. He asked if I knew anyone by the name Goten. I told him no and asked him why. He just... ran off after that."

Gohan looked down at his mother, wishing that he could find an answer for her, but he was out...

Outside by the Son's home, Trunks was flying, looking for the boy he met earlier. He sensed that Gohan was at his house, and so when he landed , he lowered his ki in hopes that Gohan would not sense him. 

_I know Gohan is wrong about him. I know we can trust him. Maybe he can help us fight. Gohan knows we need all the help we can get. And I know that he will help us. I can feel it. _

Trunks walked around in the woods, for he had the feeling that the mysterious boy would be around there somewhere. .

"Mom, can I have some of that?"

He stopped in his tracks, and blinked. He was beginning to hear voices! However, he calmed down when he heard the kid say, "Pass the chicken" out loud, because he was positive that it was the kid and not the androids. So he walked to where he heard the voice from --- to the edge of the lake, where someone was sleeping under the tree. As stealthily as he could manage, he flew over the water, and when he landed, he saw the goofy smile on the kid's face.

"No, that's my chicken, give it back."

Trunks started to laugh as he looked down at Goten, although he quickly covered his mouth hoping that he would not wake the boy up. However, the other just kept on sleeping, to his relief. As he sat next to Goten and waited for him to wake up, a question popped into his head --- whether he would wake him up, or not. 

However, moments passed, and nothing happened. In fact, Trunks was falling asleep. His eyes were opening and closing at fast rates. Despite of that, Trunks was determined to stay awake, because if Goten woke up while he was asleep, he would never get the chance to talk to the mysterious young man.

"Gohan, can I have your chicken?"

Trunks eyes shot up as he looked over at the teenager. _How did he know Gohan?_

That did it. Trunks was determined to discover the truth, so he went up to Goten and began shaking him to wake up. "Wake up!" he cried out as he continued to shake Goten, but his efforts were in vain. 

_How am I going to wake him up?! I must find out who he is once and for all... He... he knows Gohan... how is it possible?! This is getting WAY confusing..._

Trunks kicked the teenager, but nothing happened. He tried to scream at Goten, he tried to splash water on Goten's face. But nothing worked, so he gave up. He sat down, looked at Goten, and that's when his saiyajin genes kicked in. Without much though, he said, "Man, I'm getting hungry. I wish I had some food."

"Food," a voice murmured and Trunks looked at Goten in time to see him sit up. The boy looked around as he rubbed his eyes, and then he added, "I'm hungry."

Then Trunks started to laugh, for he discovered the secret on how to make the mysterious boy wake up. Mention food, and he'll start looking for it. On the other hand, Goten looked over at Trunks, confused on why the other was laughing at him. "Come on Trunks, you know how I am with food," Goten blurted out.

Trunks blinked. _What on Earth is he talking about?!_

"I don't know how you are with food. How do you know my name?"

Goten hit Trunks on the back playfully. "Come on, let's go back home. I'm REALLY hungry and I need food!" he exclaimed, and when he saw Trunks confused look, he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"What did you say your name was?"

At that question, Goten's smile immediately faded, and he looked at the other in shock as he realized what just happened. "Oh no," Goten whispered in disbelief as he stared at Trunks for but a moment, and then tried to take off. However, something grabbed him. _Someone_, rather. 

"You are not leaving. How do you know my name? And how do you know Gohan?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Goten yelled as tears flowed down from his checks, his memories surging back. Memories of his father, his mother, his brother, his _best friend_... memories of his time, his world, his dimension... and all of those memories just made him terribly upset. 

Trunks looked at Goten in confusion, and then, he smirked. "Try me."

With a sigh, Goten lowered himself the ground. He knew that there was no way to get around Trunks. There was no way to keep a secret from Trunks, and it looked like he would have to tell _this_ Trunks everything.

But the question is, will Trunks believe him?


	4. Author's Note... Er... Moderator's Note

I apologize for the lack of updates on this story, but I suppose everyone has just been so busy, including myself. I wanted to write, but I couldn't find the time to do so, and I also wanted to give others the chance to take part in this story.  
  
For those of you who want to write, feel free to notify me at dragonmistress_kaz@hotmail.com or send me the chapter that you have written --- even just a part of it, for that matter. If you have questions, don't hesitate to email me about them as well.  
  
I'll be waiting! 


	5. The Past and The Future

Author's Note: Finally! Someone was kind enough to write up a continuation of our little fanfic here! Thank you, Emily and Emilie! You guys are great, thank you for pulling us out of our frozen, trance-like state! =P Anyway, for those of you who want to write the continuation to this one, feel free to do so. You can email me at dragonmistress_kaz@hotmail.com for the completed next chapter, or if you want to inform me that you're doing it, since it's a first-come-first-served basis. If none will write, then it's either I'll write the next installment, or we will go back to waiting.

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future  
**Chapter Three: The Past and The Future  
By Emily and Emilie - DogLover880@aol.com

  
"Hey, where's Goten?" asked Chibi Trunks, his blue eyes darting around uneasily around the place. Goku and Gohan had just defeated Cell when Trunks had noticed Goten, his best friend, was gone --- he apparently disappeared on thin air. 

"Oh my Kami!" Bulma exclaimed all of a sudden, apparently realizing something. "While you guys were fighting, Goten must have bumped into the time machine, because it's not here either!" 

Their eyes flew wide in shock at that, as the truth dawned upon them. Bulma was right --- the time machine was gone, and so was Goten. There was no sign of any of them. "Darn it," Gohan cursed, clenching his fist as he thought of all the possible things that could happen to his little brother. "We don't even know what time he's in!" 

"Okay, Trunks, if you insist. It looks like I don't have a choice anyway," said Goten looking at the grass with his ebony-colored eyes, rather hesitant to begin, but found himself left without a choice. He had to face Trunks and tell him the truth, hoping that his best friend's Mirai counterpart would believe his words. "My name is Son Goten and I'm from the past... sort of." 

Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow and exclaimed unbelievably, "Yeah right!" 

The spiky-haired pre-teen looked at the Mirai demi-saiyajin right in the eyes and said, "It's true Trunks! I know you probably don't believe me, but there's no reason for me to lie to you! I am from the past, and in that timeline, my father, Goku, is still alive, and Gohan is my older brother!" 

The lavender-haired saiyajin stared back at his new friend in shock, not saying anything --- unable to say anything. The younger of the two looked at the lake with tears in his eyes. "And I might never get back to my own time," Goten said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Mirai Gohan looked at the picture of his deceased father, Goku, and his thoughts drifted back to the kid he and Trunks saw earlier. "He did look exactly like Dad," Gohan thought to himself, shaking his head. "But Dad can't be alive can he?" 

At those words, Chichi started to cry again, saying, "Maybe I AM going crazy Gohan, but he had your father's spiky black hair, his face, and even his orange gi!" 

The young man thought in silence for a few minutes before he answered, "Mom, I think I saw him too."

The blue-haired boy's stomach started to growl, as loudly as his past counterpart's would. "Man, I don't know about you Goten, but I'm hungry!" 

Goten's face lightened up. "Well, I'm hungry too." 

Trunks thought for a minute and then exclaimed, "Hey Goten! Wanna come to my place for breakfast?" 

The younger demi-saiyajin jumped up at the offer, and because of his happiness and excitement, he was unable to control himself from transforming into super saiyajin before he exclaimed in an equally enthusiastic manner, "You bet!" 

The other was stunned, staring at Goten with wide eyes. "Y-You... YOU CAN TURN INTO A SUPER SAIYAJIN?!?" 

At that, Goten transformed back to his normal state and looked at Trunks with eyes that held confusion. "Can't you do that?"

"Gohan says I can, but I really don't think I can," replied Trunks while staring at the ground, his features shifting from stunned to sad. However, he pushed the thought away. "Oh well, let's go to my house for some food!" 

Goten flew up into the air, waiting for the other to do the same. "Let's go!"


	6. One Step Closer To The Truth

Thank you so much to Ashton for sending the new chapter! Although it's my fault why this took quite sometime to get out. I'm really sorry, but we had our midterms --- and we still have to go to school for the last two exams tomorrow --- so I didn't have much time to edit and upload the chapter and all. 

Anyway, same thing goes for the next chapter! If you want to write the continuation to this one, feel free to do so! You can email me at dragonmistress_kaz@hotmail.com for the completed next chapter, or if you want to inform me that you're doing it, since it's a first-come-first-served basis. If none will write, then it's either I'll write the next installment, or we will go back to waiting. 

Now, let's get back to the story...

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future  
**Chapter Four: One Step Closer To The Truth  
By Ashton Toope (m_toope@hotmail.com) 

  
It was about 11:00 when Goten and Trunks got back to Capsule Corporation in the midst of West City. "Trunks do you think your mother will mind if we have some food?" Goten asked his best friend's future counterpart rather hesitantly, for even if he felt comfortable with him, part of him remained unsure of the lavender-haired saiyajin's attitude in the timeline he was stuck in.

"No problem! Um... was it goten?"

"Yup, that's me!" Goten replied, wolffing down a heapful of food. 

Trunks could not supress his curiousity, not when a kid from some other time was here --- a kid who could transform into super saiyajin without trouble and claimed to be his sensei's younger brother in that other world. "You said that Gohan is your brother... but he didnt mention any Goten ever, only a Goku." 

The raven-haired saiyajin swallowed the food that was left in his mouth --- after all, his mother told him not to talk when his mouth is full, and then, he addressed the other. "Well... I was born after the androids attacked," he explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Trunks quickly apologized, and then he asked, for there was one thing that confused him greatly. He did not just want an explanation --- he needed one. "I have another question... how exactly do you know me?"

"Well..." Goten stammered as he started, not sure how he would explain things to the other without giving away what was supposed to happen in the future and mess things up. "We grew up together. If... uh... someone from this time did not come back to warn our families about the androids, we would have died, and things would have turned out just it is here now."

It still confused Vegeta's son, in a way, but he decided that it was time for bed, and that his newfound friend needed to rest. "We better go to bed, Goten. In the morning, I'm going to introduce you to my sensei. Alright?"

"Sure!" 

Back at the 439 East Mountain District, Gohan and Chichi continued to ponder about the young boy they saw. His resemblance to Goku was the one that struck them the most, and that's precisely the reason why they could not stop thinking about him. "Gohan... I have something to confess," Chichi said all of a sudden, surprising the young man.

"What would that be?"

"Before your father's death, we discussed about having... another child."

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed, his eyes widening in disbelief as everything began to fit in. Although he wasn't sure, but what had been happening was beginning to make more sense. Or so the young man thought. "Mom, you should have told me earlier!"

A sigh escaped Chichi's lips. "I know dear. But it just struck me now, when we talked about that young boy. He... he said he wasn't Goku... and he, too, asked me something about a certain Goten. Could it be...?"

_Hmmm... Bulma's trying to build a time machine_, the young man thought, then he rose up as if something just struck him as a fatal blow from the androids would. "Mom, I'm going to Bulma's, please rest and make yourself comfortable," he blurted out before he kissed his mother goodbye and flew off towards Capsule Corporation.

Two hours after they went to bed, Trunks' eyes snapped open upon sensing the arrival of his sensei. It confused him, for it was practically very late, and yet Gohan was up and about, apparently up to something. Soon Trunks began to feel nervous. His sensei strictly warned him not to go anywhere near Goten... did Gohan finally find about it? 

Swallowing, Trunks got up and went to the window to watch his sensei and his mother talk.

"Bulma... any progress on your time travel machine?" 

"I just started a couple of months ago, and I don't know if I'm indeed progressing, from the looks of it."

Gohan nodded, then asked, "What do you plan to do with it?"

"Well..." the blue-haired genius and wife of the deceased Vegeta began rather unhesitantly. "... I was planning to go back to when Goku arrived from space. If I'd make it there, I will be able to give him the heart medicine, and I will also be able to warn him and the other Z-Senshi about the androids. Then they'll be able to train and prepare for their arrival, and with Goku around, they might just be able to beat those mechanical demons."

_Those mechanical demons who killed Vegeta... and made our lives a living hell..._

Suddenly, they heard a scream, and their eyes snapped almost immediately towards the source of the sound: Trunks' room. Alas, it wasn't him who spoke in his sleep, for a short while after the surprising yell they heard the lavender-haired boy's warning call --- and to add to their already-surprised state, he called out the name _Goten_.

Gohan's eyes narrowed significantly at that, and without hesitation he flew up to his student's room...


	7. Revelation, Recognition

Thank you so much to Emily for sending the new chapter! Although it's my fault why this took quite sometime to get out, as I've been very busy with schoolwork. Our teachers are like hurrying to finish the lessons before Christmas break, and we also had no class for a week due to internships, so our schoolwork got doubled. But anyway, here's the new chapter, please don't forget to review!

Anyway, same thing goes for the next chapter! If you want to write the continuation to this one, feel free to do so! You can email me at dragonmistress_kaz@hotmail.com for the completed next chapter, or if you want to inform me that you're doing it, since it's a first-come-first-served basis. If nobody will volunteer to write, then it's either I'll write the next installment, or we will go back to waiting. 

Now, let's get back to the story... as things are sure getting _interesting_.

**Dragonball Z: Back to the Future  
**Chapter Five: Revelation, Recognition  
By Emily (DogLover880@aol.com) 

  
"Goten, get up!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed in a very nervous tone of urgency and fear as he felt his sensei come up to the room. To make matters worse, Goten did not even budge; he merely slept on. It was then when Trunks decided that the situation called for the wonders of food. Leaning close to the younger boy so he could whisper to his ear, he said, "I have some food."

Immediately, Goten bolted up --- the trick worked every time, and Trunks was glad. The raven-eyed boy then darted his eyes around, searching for the thing that would satisfy his insides. "Food? Where? Where's the food?"

"I'm sorry, Goten... there's really no food, I didn't mean to do that, but Gohan is coming!"

"Why are you so worried?" Goten asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was a bit upset that Trunks woke him up, yes, but he was very careful not to show it. He then looked at his best friend's future counterpart intently and added, "I mean... I'm your _friend_."

"Let's just say... Gohan doesn't want me hanging around with you," Trunks replied as he stood up and looked at the other, who then had a look of other confusion on his features. "I'll explain later, Goten, but please, we gotta get out of here. We have to leave before---"

_"Before what?"_

Fear then rammed through the demi-saiyajins as Gohan appeared outside Trunks' window, his expression grim and sinister. His arms were folded in front of his chest, his eyes were drastically narrowed, and he gazed sharply at his student, barely blinking as he focused to remain in contact. "Trunks, didn't I tell you to stay away from him?! How many times do I have to tell you---"

"But Gohan, Goten's a good guy!" Trunks exclaimed in his newfound friend's defense.

The older Son's gaze flew from Trunks towards the pre-teen, who stood by the other nervously. Without flinching at the sight of the boy --- who looked miraculously like his father --- Gohan asked, "Who are you and why the hell are you here?!"

Goten clamped his ebony orbs shut and put his head down. He wasn't used to the idea that his brother was mad at him, as it almost never happened. But he knew that the situation was different. He was facing someone who he knew as his brother, but the Gohan he was dealing with certainly did not know that they were related in such a way. And the pre-teen, too, knew that he had to answer the other's question, for even with his eyes closed he could feel Gohan's piercing gaze. Opening his eyes, he looked at his brother's future counterpart and answered, "All right, I'll tell you. But I'm sure you won't believe me."

The older demi-saiyajin nodded, and said calmly, "Trunks, go downstairs and I'll let you know when you can come back in."

"But Gohan..." Trunks protested.

"That's an _order_, Trunks," he said sternly, and that was enough for the younger boy to comprehend. He nodded, shot a nervous look at Goten and then swallowed the lump that formed on his throat before he walked out of his room.

Gohan's attention was then turned back to the stranger. "Now, let's get this over with. Don't even bother to lie to me, I happen to be very good at seeing through people." He then motioned the other to sit down on the bed, just as he did so. "All right, what is your name?"

"Goten."

"Goten...?" he prompted.

That was when Goten swallowed, nervousness seeping in him even more than ever. He looked at the older Son, who was staring at him intently, and then, he replied, "_Son_."

The reaction Goten expected to see came. Gohan's eyes widened in shock considerably, and he rose from his position, eyeing the boy disbelievingly. _He's lying..._ he told himself as he continued gape at the pre-teen. _But... he does look like dad... could it be...?_

"My name is Son Goten," the boy continued, deciding that it was the time was ripe for his explanation. "I'm from a different time dimension; I got transported here when I was shoved into a time machine, whose engine was accidentally ignited. I am the son of Son Goku and Chichi, the youngest of two siblings. In my time, _you_ are my older brother. Dad lived because someone from this time dimension ended up coming to my time, and he gave Dad the antidote that cured him of the heart disease he acquired from that planet. That time-traveling person also warned the Z-Senshi of the androids, and that warning made the destruction of the androids possible." 

They stared at each other for a few moments, and after a while, Goten squeeze his eyes shut. He missed his own brother, as well as everyone else --- his mom, his dad, his best friend. He felt tears streak down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Nobody ever said that it was wrong to cry, anyway.

The little boy's tears were enough to make Gohan's older brother instincts kick in. Slowly, he walked over the younger demi-saiyajin, sat next to him on the bed, put his arm around the boy's shoulder, and allowed Goten to cry on his shoulder. "Hey there, squirt," he began softly, feeling sorry that someone who was just around Trunks' age had to endure that kind of emotional torment. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to your time. If one of us here --- whoever that is --- managed to go to your time and save many lives, I'm sure we can get you back too."

That was when fresh excitement surged through Gohan. Lives were going to be saved, and even if those were lives in another timeline, he was happy. Because his father was going to be saved, the androids would fall, and he would have a little brother. Thinking of it made the demi-saiyajin feel very light inside.

Goten then looked up at his older brother's counterpart and wiped his eyes. "You mean it, Oniichan?" the 12-year-old asked, the innocent sparkle in his eyes radiating through the brightness of the day. Upon seeing the other nod, he pushed all the anxieties away and hugged his brother as tightly as he could. "Thank you, Oniichan, thank you!"

"No problem, Goten. No problem," Gohan whispered as tears glistened within his eyes. Sure, Trunks was like his younger brother, but now, it was a different situation. Goten was _truly_ his brother, by flesh and by blood, although from another timeline. But Gohan didn't care; Goten was family, and that was what mattered. "You ready to come downstairs, squirt?"

"Yep!" answered Goten with a big grin, as if he had never cried at all. At that, Gohan laughed, and they headed downstairs, where Trunks was watching the news. He still had the nervous look on his face when he looked at the two, but the soft expression on Gohan's face told him that everything was all right. He was about to burst into a speech of relief and excitement for the days to come with Goten in their midst when a man's voice interrupted them.

_Newsflash! The turmoil isn't over yet, as Kalak town is currently under seige by Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, the android twins, who have been terrorizing us for so long. When will this nightmare end?! Will this nightmare ever end?! Will someone ever come to pull us out of this hell we're living?!_

"Panic is a common thing around here, Goten," Gohan stated calmly, his gaze on the pre-teen who was staring at the TV screen with an indescribable expression on his face. On the other hand, Trunks' hand was clamped into a fist, and he pounded the table repeatedly that it broke into two in no time. That was enough to give Gohan the signal. "Well, Trunks?"

"I'm ready," the blue-eyed warrior said as he got up and nodded curtly. "They're going to pay."

They were already by the front door, when Goten sprinted after them. "Wait, I want to go with you too!" he called out, making the two turn around to face him. Their eyes met; and it was evident that they were all determined to put an end to the androids' reign of terror.

Then, Gohan's gaze broke into a worried one. "Are you sure? Those androids are---"

"I know. They're powerful, yes..." the youngest demi-saiyajin began, stubborn determination lined on his features. It was clear that he did not want anyone to stop him from what he thought of doing --- which he strongly believed was right --- and he had this look on his face that warned the two other warriors not to even _try_ to stop him. His pursed lips then broke into a smirk as he finished confidently, "... _but so am I_."


End file.
